the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Handy Jay's
A comic about hijinks and shenanigans starring the staff of a small diner where the servers provide handjobs (and perhaps more) to the customers before they eat. Updated on Fridays when it was still updating. Originally drawn by an Anonymous artist, then by Rainbow-Flyer, and maybe at some point it will be continued by Liquidmark. Don't get your hopes up though. Conception The creator of the webcomic Questionable Content went through something that can only be described as a fit of madness and stabbed his own hand, this prompted /co/ to begin discussing the webcomic more regularly. On September 29th, 2014, after page 2802 was posted, anons began to speculate on where one of the characters in the page could've found employment where so much sticky stuff ended up on their hands, then Handy Jay's was born. Staff *'Morgan' – 20 years old. Young, black, black haired and domineering. Not quite a dominatrix, but certainly not far off. Will often wait until her customers are about to burst before telling them that swallowing (and sometimes even cumming, depending on the customer) costs extra. Refuses to let her customers touch her, or reveal more than her uniform already does. Is one of the “guilty” parties in the Halloween Party incident. *'Karen' – 40 years old. A shy, quiet brunette MILF housewife looking to explore and experiment a little secretly outside her marriage. Her body is curvy and a little plump, something she believes her customers dislike even though they love it. She has two kids, an 18 year old son and a 7 year old daughter. Is scared of her family finding out about her job, and even more scared of them finding out how much she likes it. Loves the attention and desire that she feels at work. Refuses to expose herself to her customers, but will let them touch her however they want if she likes them enough. Is constantly teased and messed with by Morgan, who keeps exposing her more than she wants (lifting her skirt and spanking her plump bottom in front of customers, hiding her bras before she goes on shift, replacing her uniform with smaller sizes with buttons missing, etc.). *'Elizabeth/Liz' - 18 years old. A young, inexperienced fitness enthusiast and volleyball player. When she was hired at Handy Jay’s, she teased her mother about it, saying that she was more desirable, but when her inexperience was made apparent, Heather put out the call to hire a “trainer” to teach her, and Kate took the job to spite Liz and prove to her daughter (and herself) that she’s still desirable. Has a boyfriend who frequents the restaurant, which she is unhappy about (especially when he requests her mother), but she can’t break up with him for it since she’d have to admit she works there, and as Kate points out, it’s hypocritical of her to feel jealous when she spends her days swallowing cum. Won’t expose herself or let customers touch her unless competing with Kate. *'Katherine/Kate' – 38 years old. An older woman, mother of Liz. Not as curvy or plump as Karen, or as in shape as her daughter. Divorced from Liz’s father years ago. Is originally brought in just to train her daughter, but Heather decides to hire her full time. Often competes with Liz, trying to steal each other's regulars, one up each other on what they’re willing to do for customers (to the point they can be pushed into doing more than they normally would, if the other seems to be “winning”). Is the first to service Liz’s boyfriend when he comes in, and may have actually slept with him in the back room. Won’t expose herself or let customers touch her unless competing with Liz. *'Alex' (As it’s unisex) – 18 years old. Bubbly and happy, secretly a trap. Gets on well with Lucy since both enjoy their work so much. Lucy is the only one who knows his secret, and often offers relief during their breaks so that Alex doesn’t bulge in his panties. Liz and Kate find out Alex’s secret after a while, and Morgan works it out, but doesn’t let on that she knows so she can keep teasing Alex. Bisexual and genuinely enjoys everything he does at work. Has a crush on Morgan, and often fantasizes about her. Before working at HJ's, he had never even kissed another person, but through work and sharing a flat with Lucy, he gains sexual experience quickly. *'Lucy' – 18 years old. Reasonably cheerful and rather slutty. Her goth fashion sense makes her a little intimidating, which she overcompensates for by being eager to please her customers. Is very willing to perform “extra service”, including exposing herself and allowing the customers to touch her as they please, up to and including fingering her. Has a clitoral piercing and a silver barbell in each nipple. Rarely wears underwear. Is one of the “guilty” parties in the Halloween Party incident. She makes sport of trying to steal the other waitress’ underwear, but only directly off their bodies, claiming that that’s the only way there’s any challenge, and then gives them to Alex to expand her wardrobe. She has claimed at least one bra from each girl, except Morgan who has become her White Whale. *'Mary' – 19 years old. Serious and efficient, but able to fake enthusiasm well. Serving at HJ’s is just a job for her, and she’s not likely to get caught up in the hijinx and silliness of the other girls if she can help it. She’s friendly enough, but acknowledges that the other girls are far more into their work than she is. Is friends with Marv, who calls her “Sunshine” and with whom she spends most of her breaks. Often ends up getting facialed by accident. *'Heather' – Mid-40s. Manager and owner. Serious, seemingly cold, very professional. Is in a “secret” relationship with Marv that they believe none of the girls know about. May have been a server before becoming manager, and if so, has fearsome skills that now only Marv gets to experience. Is an avid gardener. Works the “librarian” look well. *'Marv' – Stoic and world weary, but well meaning and gentle. A very down to earth kind of guy. Very similar to Marv from Sin City. Looks out for the girls and likes them well enough, even if he does think they’re a bit weird. Gets on well with Sunshine, who is calm and serious enough for him to relate to. Works as the cook/handyman/cleaner for HJ’s, and is compensated well for his (considerable) trouble. Fixes up old cars in his spare time. He’s thick and muscular, but a little on the short side. Customers *'Jack' - Karen’s first and favourite regular. Also has the distinction of all of Karen’s firsts (first customer, first customer she gives a blowjob to, first customer to be allowed to touch her back, first and ONLY customer allowed to touch her under her clothes, etc.). Is disappointed whenever he comes in and Karen isn’t available. Starts off inexperienced, but his frequent visits to Karen help him gain skill. *'Dan and Carla' - A happy young couple who frequent the restaurant after coming in once on their anniversary. They have no particular preference in servers, though they find it cute how easily overwhelmed Alex and Karen are when sat between them. *'“Puppy”' - A female regular of Morgan’s. Morgan cut her off as she tried to give her name, only to rename her puppy, for the way she looks at her so helplessly. Becomes quickly infatuated with the waitress, rivaling Alex with her crush. Eagerly obeys Morgan, even to the point where Puppy will serve Morgan’s customers, if ordered to do so. Is actually the health inspector for the diner, and due to her submission to Morgan, ignores the diner’s obvious infractions. *'Elliot' - Shy, beta loser who is hopelessly in love with Alex, the only person he has any experience with. Doesn’t know Alex’s secret. *'Ivan' - A hard working, well meaning guy, who continuously comes into Handy Jay's, though through various circumstances never actually manages to get a handjob from a waitress before leaving. He is determined that one day he will break the costly and frustrating cycle and actually get the service that HJ's provides. Notable diner events *'Christmas table dancing -' The staff were given festive uniforms and instructions to table dance for a least one customer that day. Every employee took part in the event, except for Morgan, who made Puppy dance for her instead. *'Calendar photo shoot -' Morgan convinced Heather to keep the diner open for an extra hour, charging customers admission to watch her take photos of the girls for a calendar. Every waitress was photographed, except Karen, who was worried about her family seeing the pictures and finding out where she worked. Morgan made her pull her weight by getting on all fours and using her butt as a tripod. *'Body paint week -' In a fit of artistic flair, Morgan convinced Liz to let her paint a uniform on, sending the athletic girl out wearing nothing but her apron and her boyshorts. Every day for a week after that (at Heather's insistence, upon seeing how much money Liz made that day) she painted another one of the girl's uniforms on, though refused to do the same when her turn arrived. *'Mother daughter pudding wrestling -' Lucy and Alex plot with Heather to be prepared for an impromptu event if Kate and Liz ever get into a full scale catfight, intending to dump a large bucket of pudding over the incensed pair and gather the customers around to watch the slippery fun. *'The Halloween party -' Not much is known to us about the infamous Halloween party incident, besides that it began with Morgan setting her dominating sights on Lucy, that it was costly to the diner, that it added to Karen's nervousness around Morgan, and that they had to burn that table. Gallery 1418455131858.jpg|Karen 341ffcfb957794fd8320200787ecb5a7.png|Mary 1417754798113.jpg|Morgan 9382aa0ff082a6fb078bef90bfd29809.png|"Puppy" E27635fff56674d7afdad099021024b6.png|Dan and Carla A7ad5688b674f94fa487563c47d6c901.png|Lucy External Links *Website *Google doc *Plus4chan discussion thread (current) *Plus4chan discussion thread (old) *Fapfics Category:Comics Category:Projects Category:Locations